


I still believe in you, my champ

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Sad Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	I still believe in you, my champ

Roman lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

The days were passing by so damn slowly.

30 days.

 

30 days without wrestling.

It was like someone took away his life.

His love.

His passion.

 

The big samoan had his problems with going to the gym.

Because he knew nothing would be like it was before.

He owned it.

Roman knew.

It was just his fault.

It was his mistake.

But the pressure was too much.

The boo's of the WWE universe way too loud in his head.

 

Roman knew he wouldn't be champion again any time soon.

And that was what made it so damn hard to get his ass up.

Why should he work out if he wouldn't be rewarded for it?

 

The people would boo him even louder after his return.

For sure.

 

And Dean already found a new brother in Sami.

Seth hated him.

Roman was alone.

Nothing he ever wanted to be.

The nights on the road could be very long.

And now they would be long and lonely.

 

His phone vibrating next to him.

Roman grabbed it.

Opening up the new message.

 

**_„I still belive in you, my champ“_ **

 

Nothing more.

From an unknown number.

But that was all he needed to get up.

To make his way to the gym.

 

In some way he was still a champ.

At least for somebody.

Even he didn't knew who wrote that message.

 

And half across the country someone smiled at his phone.

Knowing Roman would never find out it was him.

Because Roman wouldn't ever think that A.J. Styles had a crush on him.

Because...because A.J. was way too religious to be into guys, right?

But he was.

AJ wanted Roman from the first day he first met his samoan god.

For A.J. Roman was the champ.

His champ.

He would never boo him.

Maybe he would ask him to join 'The Club'...

 


End file.
